Celestial Beyblading Academy
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Next Generation Story. A group of bladers enter the an academy filled with strong bladers. These group of bladers are well known because of their parents' beyblading lifestyle in the past. Friendships, rivalries, and romance will be formed in the academy. There is also an evil presence haunting the academy and our heroes must find out immediately. Rated T for many reasons.


**Prologue**

"Two more years to go Sol," says a dual haired Eurasian blader.

The twelve year old black and vermilion haired Eurasian preteen girl stares at her friend with her goldenrod colored eyes. A smile appears on her face as she hugs a tan skinned-blonde haired European-Latina twelve year old blader one more.

The blonde haired girl known as Sol responds, "I know Xiao and we are going to be sticking together despite going back to our respective dorms next week."

Xiao, who is also known as Xiaozhi understands what her best friend Sol, or Solidad for long means. Both of them and Ana, who known as Anastasia. Ana is known as the younger sister of Xiaozhi, who are both children of the Wang Velasquez Family. The three of them are returning back to Celestial Beyblading Academy for their third and second years respectively.

"Another year Celestial Beyblading Academy is going the an interesting one Sol," says Xiaozhi.

Solidad responds back, "Yes and we will see what adventures we are going to have for this year.

* * *

**Couples (I will add more later on) and their Children**

**Ginga X Madoka (Need at least 3-4 Children)**

Gina Moka Hagane- 3rd Year Student- Mauve Dorm- CutieAngel999

Ryan Hagane- 4th Year Student- Royal Blue Dorm- FlameSolaria99

**Wales X Sophie (Need At Least 2-3 Children)**

Alistair- 4th Year Student- Royal Blue Dorm- Me

**Zhou Xing X Mei-Mei (Need At Least 2-3 Children)**

**Ryuuga Kishatu X Hikaru Hasama **

Ryuuhi Kishatu- 4th Year Student- Vermilion Dorm- Song of Hope

Ryuuko Kishatu- 1st Year Student- Muave Dorm- Song of Hope

Ryuumi Kishatu- 2nd Year Student- Royal Blue Dorm- Song of Hope

**Da Xiang X Ninel (2 Children *since their other two are not middle school students (pregnant with child 5 and 6)*)**

Xiaozhi "Xiao" Wang Velasquez Wang- 3rd Year Student- Vermilion Dorm- Me

Anastassia "Ana" Wang Velasquez- 2nd Year Student- Charcoal Black Dorm- Me

**Klaus X Dahlia (1 Child *their second and third child are not middle school students*)**

Solidad "Sol" Puente Wanger- 3rd Year Student- Royal Blue Dorm- Me

**Masamune (2 Children)**

Sky Flame Kadoya (AKA Fire)- 4th Year Student- Vermilion Dorm- Vulpix's Fire

Daichi Kadoya Jr.- 2nd Year Student- Mauve Dorm- CutieAngel999

**Kyouya X Kiara (1 Child) **

Regina "Rage" Tategami- 3rd Year Student- Vermilion Dorm- FlameSolaria99

Shiro Tategami- 1st Year Student- Mauve Dorm- FlameSolaria99

**Toby X Suiseki (1 Child)**

Chiharu Tamara- 3rd Year Student- Chartreuse Dorm- FunnyGhost XD

**Zeo X Souseki (1 Child)**

Haruko Abyss- 4th Year Student- Mauve Dorm- FunnyGhost XD

**Chris X Nadia (1 Child)**

Illirese "Lili"- 3rd Year Student- Royal Blue Dorm- Random Swift 13

**Nile X Blaze (1 Child)**

Lia Tataiashie- 4rd Year Student- Mauve Dorm- RedPhoenix10123780

**Tsubasa X Gin (Sorry AnimeEmma, Tiger got to Tsubasa first) (1 Child)**

Riku Koyuki Otori- 4th Year Student- Chartreuse Dorm- Tiger Demon of Light

**Unknown Parents**

Debbie Lissette- 3rd Year Student- Chartreuse Dorm- babybluestar

Julia Angel Revina- 3rd Year Student- Vermilion Dorm- Moonzilization 13452

Jin Akmoe- 4th Year Student- Charcoal Black Dorm- RedPhoenix10123780

* * *

**Couples (Between the Students)**

Alistair X Xiaozhi

Ryan X Regina

Daichi X Gina

* * *

**P.S. I need more male students (since there is only two male students), Charcoal Black dorm students, and also students who are 1st Year or 2nd Year because I have mostly 3rd and 4th Year students.**

* * *

**Forms**

Full Name:

Age (10-14):

Day of Birth:

Gender:

Grade (1st Year= 5th Grade, 2nd Year= 6th Grade, 3rd Year= 7th Grade, 4th Year= 8th Grade *no skipping grades*):

Dorm (The Dorms are Royal Blue *water and ice bladers*, Charcoal Black *darkness bladers (they are not evil bladers though)*, Vermilion Dorm *fire bladers*, Chartreuse Dorm *Earth (including nature and metal) Bladers*, and Mauve Dorm *Air/Wind/Lightning bladers*):

Child of:

Appearance (be descriptive):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents (aside from beyblade):

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

Room Description:

1st Outfit:

2nd Outfit:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Semi-Formal Outfit (and hairstyle):

Formal Outfit (and hairstyle):

Beyblade Name:

Beyblade Type:

Beyblade Element:

Beyblade Description:

Bitbeast Description:

Friends:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Best Friend:

Crush (there will be romance between the students *plus you can have crushes on my characters if you want*):

History:

Other Information:


End file.
